1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to means for easily emptying containers, and more particularly is a device that enables a user to open a trash, recycle, or yard waste barrel with a hinged lid without using his hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most urban trash collection services have moved to the utilization of trash, recycle, or yard waste barrel barrels or garbage cans that are designed to be automatically emptied. In order to be automatically emptied, the barrels must have a hinged lid that swings open when the barrel is inverted. This enables the trash collection service to empty the barrel by raising the barrel above the garbage truck, typically with a hydraulic lifter, and inverting the barrel so that the lid swings open and the contents are spilled into the truck.
While this construction greatly eases emptying of the trash barrels, the larger containers have large, heavy lids that can make access to the interior of the container somewhat difficult. This difficulty is compounded when a user has both hands full of items that are to be deposited in the trash receptacle. Accordingly, devices that assist in opening the lid to a trash barrel have utility to many users.
One such device is the “Leg Operated Trash Barrel Lid Controller” of Armor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,200, issued Mar. 21, 2000. This device provides a mechanism that allows the user to apply force by stepping downward on the actuating lever of the device. Vertical push rods are temporarily attached to the lid of the barrel so that the lid is lifted when the actuating lever is depressed. This device is effective in providing easier access to the trash barrel. However, a significant drawback is that the Armor device must be removed from the trash barrel before the barrel can be emptied. The Armor device is designed to be placed in position on an empty receptacle, and removed when the receptacle is filled.
Removal of the Armor device from the receptacle is required to provide access to the automatic emptying equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that allows hands-free opening of the lid of a large trash barrel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that can remain installed on the barrel when the barrel is emptied by an automated emptying device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mechanism that greatly reduces the amount of force required to be exerted by the user to raise the lid of the trash barrel.